Treacherous Thoughts
by theunknownvoice
Summary: A year has passed for the Ninja Storm Rangers. Tori and Blake's relationship stands on a fragile edge. Add in problems at the ninja school and a prophecy. Complications are sure to arise.
1. So it begins

Treacherous Thoughts

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: So it Begins

Tori woke up immediately when she heard the phone ring. "Hello," she said into the receiver expecting to hear the familiar voice on the other side.

"Ms. Hanson, do I have the credit card for you. For as little as five precent interest you can have a credit that will give you—"

"Not interested," Tori said as she slammed down the receiver.

She glanced at the picture of her friends on the nightstand as she hurriedly began to get ready for the day. They were all dressed in their ninja outfits. She could still hear Dustin complaining about the photo.

"_Dude, I don't have time for a picture. I have got places to be, thing to do—" Dustin had said_.

Tori smiled at the memory. That was one of the last really good times she could remember.

Victoria Hanson had never been a person to shed tears. She plastered on a smile as she did her make-up and got dressed. Being the only girl in a group of guys had taught her to suppress her feelings. It's not that they wouldn't understand it was just that tears would freak them out.

She glanced at the phone anxiously. She hadn't heard from him in three days. Where could he be? What could possibly be doing that he didn't have time to call? Had he met someone else? He probably was just busy.

She was Blake's girlfriend and he loved her. Tori had been drilling those words into her head for weeks. Factory Blue factored into every aspect of her life now. Ever since she and Blake decided to date they had had few precious moments together. He had told her everything two weeks before he left for his tour.

"_I love you Tori. I know that distance is a factor but I was wondering if you be my girlfriend. Would you wait for me?" Blake asked late one night at the beach._

She had never been as happy as she was at that moment. Of course she had readily agreed. Their relationship was heaven until he had to leave. It consisted of make-out sessions, endless conversations, and of course clowning around at the beach. But it had ended just as quickly as it had began.

She had driven him to the airport alone. She had insisted on a private goodbye and for once the guys didn't argue with her. Her tears had streamed while she watched him board the plane. He didn't know when he would be home next.

She knew she shouldn't be jealous. She knew motocross was important to Blake. Was it selfish to want her boyfriend home? Was it wrong for her to feel abandonment or even pain?

She was dating one of the best men she had ever known. Blake didn't view her as one of the guys. To him, she was a beautiful woman. To Shane, Dustin, Cam and Hunter she was just another member of the group. Sometimes she forgot she was a girl because of them constantly calling her dude. They made her feel like another one of the boys.

Still she watched enviously when she saw couples holding hands on the beach. Her eyes gazed over to a young family. Her heart felt like shattering when she saw fragile smiles exchanged between her students. They were falling in love with each other just as she and Blake had. It was times like those that she felt like she was single again.

She began to pull away from the others. At school she distanced herself between Shane and Dustin. She rarely talked to Hunter frequently pretending she wasn't home when he called. She even avoided Cam who she had always confided to.

She lived for those brief moments when Blake would call. She would talk to him for hours. She would e-mail him daily making sure she told him good morning and good night. She would smile while talking to him but after they had both hung up it was a different story.

Tori would cave into the surrounding pressure. She would become withdrawn and impose a self-exile. She felt guilt at the smallest of things. When her thoughts drifted to her own unhappiness she felt ungrateful.

Blake loved her and she was upset because he was living his dream? What right did she have to feel unhappy about his happiness? The beach which had once been her retreat became forbidden. Everything there reminded her of Blake. She ate less and her unhappiness began to consume her.

Tori finished perfecting her outfit. Her students would be waiting her to teach them the basics today. A few of them were advancing at the right stage but she had two that really concerned her.

She knew she wasn't the only one worried. Hunter had been having difficulties with an aggressive female student at the Thunder Ninja Academy.

"She just won't focus," Hunter had told them when he was last visiting.

"Dude I totally understand. I have this girl that doesn't even pay attention in class. I've tried everything," Dustin said.

"Including wearing very tight clothing," Shane snickered.

Tori laughed at the memory of Dustin in his skin tight ninja uniform. Dustin had assured them that it made him look sexy. Both Tori and Shane had plagued him endlessly about his idea of high fashion.

Hunter grinned as Shane slipped him the photos of Dustin in his suit. Tori smiled slightly at the memory.

The problem with her students continued to badger her as she entered the training ground. It hadn't been too bad for her. At least she didn't have to ask a student to leave. Shane had been forced into that unpleasant situation when one of his students started radomly attacking his classmates.

Compared to that Tori had it pretty easy. She ran towards her training section by the lake. Her class would be arriving in a few moments just giving her enough time to prep. Of course there was the group of students that reminded her of Shane, Dustin, and herself. They always made her smile at their constant antics.

Of course the three of them were late. "I believe we've had this discussion before," she said addressing the trio.

"We're sorry Sensei," one of the boys stammered.

Tori proceeded to teach the class. Everything went well and until she began teaching an advanced move. Her lger fell under her causing her to crash into various students. She could hear the snap and crackle of the bone breaking. Tori gasped in pain as one of the students went running for Dustin and Shane.

Cam, Dustin and Shane had been waiting for the doctor for what seemed like years. Two hours before Dustin had come bursting into Cam's office. Both Shane and Dustin had dismissed their classes once receiving word of the accident. Tori's students lingered nearby waiting for word on their injuried sensei.

Shane had been trying to make Tori comfortable but had been failing miserably. By the time Cam got to the lake, she had passed out from the pain. Cam quickly ordered the students home beforing examining the break.

"I can't do anything for her. She needs a doctor," Cam said.

"What do you want us to do?" Dustin asked. He was completely freaking out. His best friend was unconscious.

"You and Shane have to move Tori to her van. One of you is going to need to sit in the back with her and keep her from moving around too much. I'm going to go tell father what happened. Then I'll meet you at the hospital."

Three men continued to wait for the doctor. Cam was pacing wearily waiting for word. Dustin was lounging on the couch trying to keep from completely panicing and Shane was trying focus on a magazine to keep his patience.

"What's taking them so long," Dustin asked.

"I don't know bro but it's not good," Shane said barely looking up from his magazine.

"We don't know anything," Cam said calmly.

Finally after what seemed like a millennia Doctor Janes appeared. The three men rose at the sight of him and approached cautiously.

"How is she doctor?" asked Cam.

"She hasn't been eating correctly. It is going to be difficult for her to heal. She is going to have to be put on bed rest. That means she is going to need constant care," Dr Janes said.

The guys looked at each other. Tori's parents didn't live in Blue Bay Harbor and they didn't keep contact with her. They would be unable to help her. Besides they wouldn't understand how she had gotten injuried.

They could take her to the academy but she would never get any rest. Knowing Tori, she would try to head back to classes too soon. What could they possibly do for her?

It was Dustin whose mind blinked like a light bulb.

"Tori is moving in with us," he told Cam and Shane.

The guys had been sharing an apartment for the past few months. None of them could afford rent by themselves. Sensei had volunteered to let them live at the school but Shane and Dustin politely refused. Cam had decided that he was tired of living at the academy and offered to help pay the rent. The situation wasn't ideal but they managed to work it out. It helped that it was a four bedroom apartment.

"Excellent, said the doctor. "Now I'll need to give you instructions regarded her care. I'll go tell Ms. Hanson of the move."

"One of us will tell her," Shane said quickly.

"I'll talk to you about her care," Cam said.

"Follow me Mr. Wantabee."

Dustin made for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shane asked blocking his friends path.

"I'm going to set up Tori's room. Dude, that place has been used as storage for too long."

"Don't you think you should tell her that she's moving in."

"Dude I'm more of an idea man than an action man. Besides she'll take it better from you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you bruise less easily. See you," Dustin said as he ran out of the hospital.

Shane walked like a man going to his death as he approached Tori's room.

"Hey," she said happily when she saw him enter.

"Hey Tor," he said trying to keep himself from completely freaking out. She was going to kill him.

"So when can I go home?" she asked.

"They're letting you out of here pretty soon but you can't go home."

"Why can't I go home?"

"The doctor says that you need to remain in bed so someone has to take care of you."

Tori's eyes narrowed as she glared at Shane. "Where I am supposed to go then?" she snapped.

"You're moving in with Dustin, Cam and me."

Needless to say the entire hospital could hear Tori shouting at Shane.

To be continued...


	2. Of Roommates and Forbidden Relationships

Chapter 2: Of Roommates and Forbidden Relationships

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tori wasn't normally a depressed person. In fact she was the level-headed one and the most unlikely person to be prone to mood swings.

Her relationship with Blake was draining not only emotionally but spiritually. She loved him. She really did love him but his absence made life more difficult. She felt like she was half empty as if half her entire being was gone. It was hard to be in love with someone that far away.

Her sighs didn't go unnoticed by her three new housemates. Shane thought she was being over dramatic and told her so. Cam was more sympathetic and listened to her confessions. Dustin tried to make her laugh.

Her bones were taking a lot longer to heal. The broken leg still was completely healed and it wasn't healing correctly. Of course that caused the boys to become mother hens.

She was sick and tired of being confined to a bed. They watched her every move. If Dustin told her to take it easy one more time she was going to kill him. Even Hunter who called everyday was beginning to drive her crazy.

It was a somewhat normal Tuesday for Tori. The boys had made sure she had everything she needed before taking off. Cam had programmed all of their cell phone numbers into the house phone, her cell phone, the fax, and computer system. Yeah, he wasn't being paranoid _much_.

The boys all had to be at a teachers meeting for the academy. They had tried to duck out of it but Sensei had refused. Dustin had missed the last meeting because he was "in a canoe without a paddle on a lake in very remote region where there were no dudes to help out." Cam had to explain the new computer system. Shane had been late to the last five meetings in a row.

So Tori was going to be left alone for longer than five minutes. It was a joy that she had been deprived of since being releasd from the hopital. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled into the living room.

She didn't know why they had forbidden her from moving. She needed to use the crutches more to get completely used to the feel. It wasn't like she was incapable. They just never seemed to trust her.

She turned on the television and grabbed the remote. She flipped through the channels. Soap opera, soap opera, soccer, movie, another movie, really bad comedy skit, cartoon, soap opera, entertainment weekly. Okay that at least looked somewhat promising.

"Well Eva, you know all the latest dish. So who's with who this week?"

"Katie, I hate to tell you this but Blake Bradley has just snagged former _Behind the Board_ star Natalie Coffman. The pair was last spotted at a charity event in LA. It was a rather posh event and Bradley and Coffman appeared to be enjoying each other's company."

Tori carefully clicked off the TV. Blake was seeing someone else? That couldn't be right. She had just spoken to her and he had never mentioned this Natalie Coffman person.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Cam asked.

The boys had come home early from the meeting. Tori had been watching a movie when they had came in.

"I need to move around," she said absentmindedly as she flipped through the channels.

"But you don't want to cause a further break. The doc will never forgive us if you break the bone further," Dustin said reasonably.

"He said I could move around some. I can't stay in bed all the time. I have to go back to class sooner or later," she replied her eyes snapping upward.

"Still you can't break the leg further," Dustin persisted.

"I have a question for you guys. Why is this place so trashed?" she asked.

The entire living room looked like a disaster zone. A skateboard sat precariously across the floor. Clothes were everywhere. Some of them were dirty but others were clean. There was trash everywhere. Left over soda bottles were rolling around the floor.

"It was Shane's turn to clean the living room," Cam said. "This is most of his junk."

"Yeah, like that pile of books over in the corner is my junk," Shane retorted. "I cleaned this room two days ago."

"We're rotating shifts," Cam said.

"Where's the schedule then?" Shane demanded. "I don't see you ever cleaning."

"I supervise. Someone has to make sure you and Dustin clean this place correctly."

Dustin sat next Tori and handed her a bag of popcorn. She raised her eyebrows.

"I knew this was going to happen," Dustin said. "I came prepared. I'm beating Cam wins this one."

Tori chewed on the popcorn. "Why Cam?" she asked.

"He won the last four in a row. He's a safer bet."

"Supervising isn't working," Shane retorted.

"Someone has to keep you two in line otherwise we'd live in squalor," Cam shot back.

"Why do I have to do everything? Dustin—Dustin always gets out of cleaning the living room," Shane said his eyes focusing on the popcorn-eating former yellow ranger.

"You know Dustin doesn't do his chores," Cam said his eyes turning towards the couch.

Dustin looked up not knowing what he had stepped into.

"You are cleaning the living room," Shane said before heading to his bedroom.

"Cam, did you see what Shane just did?" Dustin asked.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Shane," Cam said as he too went to his bedroom.

"Tori, you have to help me," Dustin begged.

"I'm not supposed to be on my feet," Tori replied as she hobbled towards her bedroom.

Dustin stared at the room.

The day had been hell for Dustin. He loved being a teacher but he hated these new feelings that were stirring deep within him. She was one of his students. She was one of his students and he was looking at her in ways a teacher shouldn't.

He still remembered when she had first tricked him. She had pretended to love him, pretended to have turned good. She had betrayed him in a heart beat. He now knew she had regretted it but it didn't matter.

Memories of earlier that day still played throughout his mind.

"Shane, can I ask you something personal?" Dustin asked as they were preparing their lesson plans.

"Sure," Shane said barely looking up from his paperwork. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, I was just wondering. If you were in love with one of your students would you pursue a relationship?" Dustin asked.

Shane looked up his face unreadable. "Dustin, it's against the rulebook. Sensei told us that there was to be no fraternization between students and teachers. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't do that. It's a betrayal of trust."

"But what if—"

"There's no excuse."

Dustin's mind raced over those words. He had so wanted to take her out on a date. He had wanted to go about this the right way.

_No, just forget about it. Marah will be fine as long as you forget about it._

To be continued…..


	3. Of Food Fights and Friendships

Chapter 3: Of Food Fights and Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Her leg was almost completely healed. For that she was grateful. Still she could've gone without a food fight.

It all started when Dustin and Shane got into a petty argument. Yeah, she knew how ridiculous that sounded. Dustin and Shane were two grown men, right? They were two responsible people. They were teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy and former power rangers. They were above petty quarrelling over something so stupid as a TV show. Who was she kidding?

"I don't want to watch that sappy crap! Give me the channel changer," Shane demanded.

"Not another X-Games. I'm sick of watching skateboarders," Dustin retorted.

"Why would I care about some show about two women who never seem to be quiet?"

"What! It's great television. A coming of age story. That mother-daughter pair could teach you a lot."

"I want to watch sports. I don't care if the mother's married to so-and-so and has unresolved issues with the ex-fiancée or that the daughter took back her cheating boyfriend and is trying to pursue a long distance relationship that looks like it's doomed to fail. I would rather watch the competition. It's supposed be close."

"For a guy who doesn't care about the show you sure know a lot."

"I have to hear about while I'm teaching class. Those kids should be watching something better."

"I'm sure like _sports!"_

She didn't know what happened but suddenly spaghetti was flying everywhere. It ended with a disaster zone looking kitchen, two grown men covered from head to toe in tomato paste, and Tori with an entire plate of spaghetti dumped down her blouse.

Tori's eyes narrowed as she glared at Shane and Dustin.

"Tori, we're really sorry," Dustin said unconsciously backing away.

"We didn't see you there," Shane said moving out of throwing distance.

"Can you two act your age?" she shouted. "You've ruined dinner!"

"Hey guys look I hope it's okay if Hunter stays for—What happened?" Cam asked.

Hunter just stared at the kitchen.

"Making a fashion statement, Tori?" he asked with a grin.

Tori just glared at the former crimson ranger.

"Dinner's ruined and I'm taking a shower," she said as she grabbed her crutches and tried to storm out but only succeeded in doing a weird hobble.

Two hours later she came out of her room. She hadn't wanted to wait that long but she would've killed them if she didn't calm down. They probably left the kitchen a mess for her to clean up. Her stomach growled. She would have to settle for Dustin's weird leftovers. How could a person screw up a sandwich so badly?

Her blue eyes widened in shock as she entered the kitchen. The entire place was clean. The dishes were even done. They had taken out the garbage. Was the apples and cinnamon she smelled? Someone must have changed out the air freshner.

"There's food for you in the microwave. We ordered out Chinese."

She turned to find Hunter grinning behind her. He was dressed in pajamas his blond hair messier than usual.

"You staying the night?" she asked as she reheated her food.

"It's a long drive back. Besides I'm going to be around for a few days. The Wind and Thunder Academies are having their annual get together. It's Wind's turn to host," he said grinning sheepishly.

"Where are the others at?"

"Shane said something about going to watch the competition in peace, Cam went to go chat online and Dustin went to bed."

"They left you all by yourself?"

"It's fine. I knew you guys would be busy. I was going to stay at the academy but Cam insisted that I come here. He thought it might be better if I stayed since I'm practically on vacation. How's the leg?"

She rolled her eyes. "It hasn't changed much since you last asked me. Have you heard from Blake lately?"

Hunter stopped smiling.

"It's been a few weeks. He doesn't call too often," he answered quietly.

"I haven't heard from him since before I broke my leg. I e-mailed him but I got no answer."

"I'm sure he's just busy."

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"It's nothing personal, Tori. Blake's always been one to get wrapped up in what he's doing. Sometimes he forgets that there are other things besides racing."

"It's just I miss him. I really miss him, Hunter. It was so good before he left and now I don't even hear from him. I should just let you go to bed. You look tired."

"Actually I was going to watch a movie. Want to watch with me?"

"What are you watching?"

"Casablanca, I've never seen it. Then I'm watching Notorious. I heard that's good."

"How can you be almost twenty years old and never seen Casablanca? It's a classic. Good? Notorious is a Hitchcock film. It's great! Come on. I'll raid Dustin's popcorn stash for us."

It was weird just hanging out with Hunter. They had never spent lots of time together. It had always been Hunter and Blake or Hunter and the others. It was never just Hunter and Tori.

Sure, she was friends with all the guys but this was so different. Hunter was a loner by nature but he seemed to enjoy being with her. He didn't talk too much. He didn't make lots of jokes. When he said something you listened. Hunter never spoke without thinking.

It was nice to have someone to talk. Hunter listened to her complaints about the boys. She listened to him talk about the Academy and teaching. They talked about everything—everything that is except for Blake. Whenever Tori turned the conversation to the younger Bradley, Hunter would change the conversation. Something was wrong.

The dinner for the faculty came all too soon and then it was time for Hunter to go back home.

"We should hang out more," Tori told him as she hugged him goodbye.

"Definitely, it's been kind of lonely without Blake around," Hunter said calmly.

He wasn't used to being so alone. It had always been him and Blake versus everyone else. Now it was just Hunter, just plain old Hunter Bradley.

"You're a breath of fresh air compared to the others. I spend all my time with Shane, Dustin, and Cam. It's like being trapped in an insane asylum."

Hunter chuckled. "I'm sure you'll break out. Maybe I should come during visiting hours again."

She swatted his arm playfully.

"Friends?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Friends," she said shaking in return.

To be continued…


	4. Of Door Knocks

Chapter 4: Of Door knocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He didn't know why he felt so nervous. Maybe it was because he had been ignoring her e-mails and avoiding her calls. Maybe it was because Hunter had called him and told him he had to visit. Either way he didn't want to be out in the hallway waiting to enter the apartment.

He knocked on the door. Her accident had been some weeks before but he hadn't been able to get away. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was just too hard to get away and there other complications. Complications that he dreaded having to explain to Tori.

Tori was the only one home. The knock was loud enough to drag her from the few moments of sleep she had been able to sneak. She had needed the quick catnap. Her leg was almost completely healed but it still pained her from time to time.

The boys weren't letting her do anything too extreme. They had made themselves her personal protectors. It was like she was a little girl that couldn't be trusted by her big brothers to do anything.

It was insane! Dustin had practically carried her to the hospital for the latest check-up. Dustin acted like her personal errand boy. He made sure she always had what she wanted whether it was another blanket or to mail out a letter for her. He even went out at eleven o'clock at night to get her chocolate chip ice cream just because she mentioned the ice cream on the commercial looked good. He made time just to spend with her, making sure she laughed and smiled at least once a day.

Cam had been constantly checking on her for movement and possible further breakage. Cam acting as nurse was disturbing. He set her bones and helped her get ready for the day. He laid clothes for her and cleaned her room. He was acting like her mother. She couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like she was five years old. She was perfectly capable of running her own bath water but it was no use telling Cam that.

Cam and Dustin might be acting odd but Shane was acting very uncharacteristically. He wouldn't tell her about anything that could possibly upset her. She knew he was having problems with his classes but Shane refused to discuss the academy with her. He wouldn't even tell her when he was having a bad day. He hid the newspapers, and magazines from her. He even removed the TV from her bedroom insisting that there was nothing on.

He treated her like glass and so did the others. It was like they had forgotten she was tough independent Tori Hanson. She could handle anything that they could handle and then some. After all she had been putting up with Shane and Dustin since grade school. She hated being treated like a princess in a glass tower because she was a fighter. Fighters didn't need to be babied. The boys didn't listen to her arguments.

They didn't all have to go big brotherly on her. The only one who still acted normal towards was Hunter. They talked to each other at least twice a week. She had to admit that she was looking forward to Hunter's next visit. He had promised to do a Lord of the Rings movie marathon with her.

The only weird thing was that Hunter wouldn't even mention Blake to her. Blake was an off limit topic. Tori just figured that the two brothers had had a falling out and that Hunter was still upset about it.

As for Blake she hadn't heard from him still. She still e-mailed and called regularly. She just didn't get a response. It was depressing and she wanted to hear from Blake. Her head swam with many excuses but none of them made since. Why wasn't he talking to her?

She moved slowly to answer the knocking door. She wasn't even fully awake yet. She had been having a hard time sleeping at night. Cam had given her some sleeping pills but she didn't want to take them. Dustin had attempted to feng sheng her room. Instead all he had succeeded in doing was making Tori more uncomfortable.

She couldn't wait to be off these crutches so she could go back to work at the academy and teach. She missed her students. She missed being able to walk and not hobble. She missed her apartment too but she didn't want to move out. As annoying as they were, the boys were fun to live with.

She hobbled as quickly as she could. Shane probably locked himself out again. He always managed to do that when he went to the skate park. The last time one of the boys had locked themselves out of the apartment, Dustin had been hanging off the drainage pipe. He had thought that he could break in that way. Explaining that to the fire department was fun. Of course there was the time Shane tried to see if the credit card trick in the movies worked. It didn't.

Sometimes she wondered how Cam survived living with the other two. They never seemed to think. Cam was the one who always had a back up plan and the spare keys.

It was times like that she missed the serious Hunter. She had expected him to think the guys were crazy. Instead he had added fuel to the fire talking about how some guys at his apartment complex had gotten drunk and locked themselves out.

"_Joey just sent his fist through the window and then unlocked the door."_

Tori just shook her head. The last thing she needed was for Shane or Dustin to think that that was a plausible solution for being locked out. She was preparing a cutting remark for Shane when she opened the door. Instead of Shane she met a very familiar face and her shock caused her to loose her balance.

Blake's hand shot out to catch her. He pulled her close cradling her as he proceeded to bring her into the apartment.

"You're here," she said as she clung to him.

"I heard about the accident. Sorry, I couldn't be here sooner—"

She cut him off with a kiss. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

She pushed him down on the couch as she continued to kiss him. She couldn't believe he was here. She couldn't believe that Blake had come back to her. He was here in front of her and she kissed him trying to prove how much she missed him.

Blake didn't think as he continued to kiss her. He had forgotten how Tori's kisses felt. They were still the same phantom sweet kisses he remembered.

Neither one of them heard the creak of the door. They didn't hear the dropping of bags. They didn't hear the exhausted sighs or even the heavy footsteps that approached them.

It was Blake who broke the kiss. He felt something piercing at him. Cam, Dustin and Shane stood over the two of them.

"Hi guys," Tori said smiling.

Shane and Cam didn't look at her their gazes were on Blake. She had never seen them so angry in her life. The anger was purely radiating off them.

_Oh great, they have to go big brother right now. What's wrong with me making out with my boyfriend? I'm a grown woman for crying out loud._

Dustin watched his two friends carefully before speaking. "Blake, it's good to see you man. Listen, why don't you come to the club with us. We all need to catch up and Tori has a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"He just got here," Tori said impatiently. "I don't have a doctor's appointment today. It was yesterday."

"It's alright, Tori," Blake said. "I'll come back and talk to you later. Sorry, guys I promised Hunter that I'd meet him for dinner. He's making lasagna."

Blake grabbed his jacket which Tori had thrown behind the couch and headed towards the door.

"I hope we get to see you later, Blake," Cam said smiling though the smile didn't meet his eyes.

Blake nodded as he went out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Tori shouted.

Nothing was said as they followed Blake out the door.

To be continued….


	5. Of Fighting and Brothers

Chapter 5: Of Fighting and Brothers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blake stood waiting the hallway. He knew the guys would come after him. It would probably result in a massive fight and he didn't want Tori to watch it. She would undoubtedly defend him.

"When are you going to tell her?" Shane said his voice colder than Blake had ever heard before.

"I didn't get a chance before she kissed me," Blake answered.

"That's no excuse. She's—"

Shane cut Dustin off, "Tori's not a game. You are very lucky that she was in that room."

Blake's eyes turned towards Cam who was on his cell phone. Dustin and Shane were glaring murder and Cam just continued making the call. It was like they had planned it out. Cam didn't intimidate Blake but an angry Shane and Dustin did.

Dustin was so pissed off at the circumstances he could barely keep himself still. He wanted to throw a punch or even do an earth ninja move.

Cam snapped his cell phone shut. "Blake, Hunter's waiting for you downstairs. He's here to take you home. I suggest you don't come back to the apartment until you've decided what to do."

Blake didn't even look at them as he turned out of the hallway. He just knew he was very lucky.

---

Hunter was furious. He had known Blake was coming to town and had expected his younger brother end this charade. It wasn't fair to Tori and he didn't care if it sounded selfish—it wasn't fair to him.

It was getting insane to be Blake's secret keeper. Blake told him everything and Hunter had felt uneasy about this in the beginning. He couldn't even say a word about Blake around the others for fear of spilling his brother's secret.

It had been lying, and hiding things for at least the past month. Blake hadn't told him everything but Hunter was able to piece together what was unsaid. It didn't take a genius to figure out the truth.

When the others had found out they had almost killed Hunter.

_"You knew?" Shane demanded. _

_"I told Blake to tell her," Hunter said. "I don't want to see Tori hurt either but it was up to Blake to tell her." _

_"You just let her go on believing—" _

_"No, damn it! I tried to get Tori to start thinking about other things. But you know Tori. Once she sets her mind on wanting something she isn't going to stop until she has it." _

_"Hunter, this can't go on. It's bad enough that Tori's been depressed about her and Blake's relationship." _

_"Tori's depressed?" _

_" Cam's really worried. She's not sleeping or eating right. She calls Blake at least once a day." _

_"How long since she last heard from him?" _

_"Like I'm going to ask her that. She's probably talked to Cam about that. You know she just thinks Dustin and I are irresponsible." _

_"Are you going to tell her?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"Shane, just give me two weeks to get my brother here. If he doesn't come then I'll tell her." _

_"Two weeks and that's it." _

Shane had been the most generous of the others too. At least Shane had understood why he was keeping the secret. Dustin had gone ballistic at him.

_"Tori's your friend!" Dustin shouted over the phone causing Hunter's ears to ring. _

_"Blake's my brother," Hunter answered calmly. _

_"How could you man? Tori, she trusts you. She trusts Blake too but you're the one that she calls all the time. Hunter, you have to tell her before she gets hurt so badly that there isn't a way to fix it. She thinks Blake's her one true love. This is going to destroy her." _

_"Dustin, Blake needs to tell her." _

_"Why don't you?" _

_"Who knows if she'll believe me." _

_"Tori's not that way." _

_"Tori's in love with Blake do you think she wants to believe that he's—" _

_"Hunter, I swear if you don't do something—" _

_"I know you'll rip me apart." _

_"That's being generous. I'll do much worse to you than that," Dustin paused. "Do you ever feel guilty?" _

_The phone hung up before Hunter could answer. _

Of course he felt guilty. Tori was slowly becoming his best friend and he was lying to her. He was lying to protect his brother. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't deserve any of it.

Hunter had expected Cam to be gentle on him. Instead Cam just told him point blank that Hunter needed to make a decision. Until then Cam wouldn't have any contact with him.

They had succeeded in isolated him from the group. Only Tori called him and that was because she didn't know what he had done. Damn it all to hell! He should have told her the moment he found out.

Calling Blake had been the hardest thing Hunter had ever done. The phone call had straight and to the point. He had sure that his brother understood that Hunter wasn't going to keep this a secret much longer. Blake had been angry but had agreed that Tori needed to know the truth.

Blake smiled as he saw Hunter's car. At least Hunter wasn't angry at him. Hunter didn't even look at Blake as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I thought you were back in—"

"I was teaching a class as the Wind Academy. They think they have a few thunder ninjas."

"They any good?"

"Damn it Blake, why didn't you tell her?" Hunter demanded his anger giving way.

"I wanted one good memory. I wanted one last kiss before I ended the whole thing."

"You can't pretend to be her hero."

"Hunter, I care about Tori and—"

"Spare me the bullshit. If you cared about her so much then you would have told her about seeing other woman."

"Hunter, I wanted to but it was so hard. It wasn't working for me. I can't do a long distance relationship right now in my life."

"Then you shouldn't have told Tori you loved her right before leaving. She didn't deserve this. The others aren't even speaking to me because of you."

"Hunter, I didn't think—"

"You never think and this time you've managed to hurt all you're friends."

"I'm going to break up with her."

"Yeah, that's a great plan. You just played tonsil hockey with her and now you'll break up with her."

"It's really none of your business."

Hunter pulled over. This secret had made his life a living hell and now it was none of his business?

"Get out," he said firmly.

"What?"

"I said get out Blake. You have put me through hell because you made this my business."

"You can't be serious. Hunter, it's at least five miles away from home."

"It's none of my business how you get home."

"Hunter—"

"Blake, just get out of the car before I do something I regret."

"You wouldn't—"

Hunter turned towards him his eyes ice cold.

To be continued…


	6. Of Heartbreak and Complications

Chapter 6: Of Heartbreak and Complications

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nothing was said as they reentered the apartment. Tori wanted to demand answers but she knew they wouldn't tell her. What was happening between all of them?

They used to be so close and now she was lucky if she even knew how their days went. It was so strange. Before they had been able to trust each other with their very lives and now—she didn't even want to think about it. There were always secrets floating around. Maybe she should move out as soon as she could. Then at least everything would go back to normal.

Slowly she hobbled back towards her room and shut the door. She couldn't be near them when they were brooding. They would never ignore her but her presence might make whatever was going on more unbearable. She lied down on her bed careful not to jar her leg. She needed some time alone to think without input or comment.

Blake hadn't looked any different when she had seen him. Something had unmistakably changed. She could feel a difference in him that wasn't their before.

Seeing Blake was good but it wasn't what she expected. Her heart had gained a gaping hole when Blake left. She had expected when he returned for the emptiness to close up but it hadn't. Instead the hole just grew larger and larger until she could feel herself fall in.

Blake was her true love. Shouldn't he be able to fix whatever was bothering her? _She tried to imagine her perfect daydream. The two of them stood in a little house down by the beach. They were lying in a large bed. Blake was holding her still asleep. She, however, was awake watching the light reflect off her wedding band._

_She could feel the hushed excitement. Today was the day she was going to tell Blake the good news. She watched him sleep eternally grateful for what she had been given._

She sighed as the daydream ended. It used to make her so happy and filled. Now it was just another dream that would remain unfulfilled.

She knew that she was holding out for a lost cause. The kiss had contained nothing. Every touch exchanged between the two of them was empty. Every caress had become meaningless.

He had come to see her but why had it taken him so long? Her mind drifted back to the rumors. Tori could still hear the whispering. Everyone knew that Blake had moved on. Everyone knew except for her.

Suddenly the others weird behavior made since. Hunter had known but he hadn't told her. She couldn't blame Hunter. He was probably in the most dangerous position of them all. Blake was his brother and betraying that type of trust was unheard of.

The others had known too. The tears dripped hotly down her face. Why hadn't they told her?

They had been protecting her because they thought she was weak.

_No,_ her mind screamed. _Maybe they wanted Blake to tell you._

_I would have understood if they told me._

_No, you wouldn't have believed them._

_I would have. Why doesn't Blake love me?_

It was so insane. She always felt like that. Her parents and her hadn't spoken in at least a year. There was no effort to even try to keep contact. It had been a falling out years ago but that didn't matter now. The damage was irreversible.

They had never been a tight knit family. There had never been those warm moments where they had sat down and discussed each other's dreams. She was so jealous that Cam and his father spent time together. She had seen them have their afternoon tea together and she had wondered then if Cam knew how precious those moments with a parent were.

She had craved love and she had thought that Blake felt that way for her. Their relationship had been so perfect. The only problem was the distance between them. But didn't they say that absence made the heart grow fonder?

She had hoped that his visit would assure her that he loved her. She had hoped that he would whisper those precious words that she needed to hear from someone. Instead there had just been empty kisses. Her lips had felt so foreign on Blake's. When had they stopped feeling like part of each other? When had their love become a memory and not a reality?

Her heart throbbed with violent pain. Everyone always left her.

The boys tried. They tried to be everything to her but she knew she needed the type of love they couldn't provide. They couldn't replace her family even though they tried to be her brothers. They couldn't replace Blake. None of them loved her that way.

Even Hunter looked at her as a little sister. She was theirs to protect. She was theirs to take care of but she wasn't theirs to love. She needed to feel that strong pull to a person. She needed that strong connection that let her know she belonged to someone and that that someone belonged to her. It was so instinctive that she could feel the pull.

Her tears fell like rain. No one would hear as she sobbed the boys were too far away to hear the sounds of her frantic sobs.

---

He was in the kitchen. The desire for coffee had been too great for him to ignore. All he knew was that Blake was very lucky to be alive.

He wanted to check on Tori but decided against it. She probably was still angry at them for forcing Blake out of the apartment. If he couldn't go into her room then at least he could keep a watchful eye on her.

He took his cup of coffee and went over to her door. Carefully, he sat down without saying a word his back to her door.

He could hear her sob. She was crying fiercely. Why the hell did they let Blake off so easily?

He just stood up and put the mug down on the coffee table. Slowly he opened her door. Tori was half asleep on her bed her legs curled up in her.

He frowned as he straightened out her broken leg and pulled the blankets around her. Carefully he sat down next to her.

Tori knew someone had come into her room but she didn't know which one. It was just nice that someone had cared enough to check on her. Strong hands stroked back her hair as Tori drifted further into a comatose sleep grateful that someone had cared enough to sit with her.

To be continued….


	7. Of Breaking up and Apologies

Chapter 7: Of Breaking Up and Apologies

Breaking up wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. Blake knew that there was no other choice in his case.

Blake hadn't meant to hurt Tori. He had wanted to avoid causing her pain. He had wanted to keep her from feeling the effects of a broken heart.

This entire mess was his fault. He should never have promised her a long distance relationship. His heart had felt like it was going to shatter if he did not tell her his feelings at the time but that selfish. He had told he loved her and asked her to wait. Then he hadn't been able to wait himself. He was such a hypocrite.

He didn't dare go back to their—no it was now Hunter's—apartment. He hadn't meant to put his brother in that spot. He had wanted advice and someone to understand how hard the long distance relationship was. It was a sad day when he was forced to admit to himself that he wasn't ready to commit to a serious relationship.

He had ignored Tori's calls after that. He had wanted to tell her but he found himself not knowing how. His dating had started unexpectedly and he found himself liking not being committed.

He walked towards the apartment. He hadn't even gone home. He knew it was almost eleven o'clock at night but he needed to end this. It wasn't fair to Tori and if he admitted--it wasn't fair to himself.

He felt guilty ever time he went on a date. He compared women to Tori. He loved. He really did love her to the depths of his soul but he couldn't wait. He was so lonely on the road all the time.

His existence had become eat, train, sleep. The only seperations in his routine were the times he raced. He loved racing but he didn't want that to be the only thing. It was hard talking to Tori and his friends. He pretended to be cheerful. Only to Hunter did he ever confess the bitter loneliness of the reality that was his dream.

He felt horrible like someone had lit him on fire and then pulled the flame away only to light him on fire again. He hadn't meant to do this to Hunter or Tori. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone in fact he had been trying to avoid that. Instead he was getting burned by his own lies and he had scarred the two people he loved best.

He had wanted to tell Tori that it was over but she had kissed him before he could get a word in edgewise. He should've shoved her away but this was Tori. He had loved and part of him still loved her.

He knocked on the apartment door. He was surprised to find a weary Cam still awake.

"I need to talk to Tori," Blake blurted out before Cam could slam the door.

"You sure you want to just talk to her? We're not going to walk in to another make-out scene?" Cam demanded sharply.

"I know I deserve that but Cam, I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"You'll have to do this tomorrow. Everyone except me is asleep."

Blake nodded. He wanted to ask to borrow the phone but the look on Cam's face said it wasn't a good idea. Something told him that the former samauri ninja would sooner chop into pieces then let him into the apartment.

--

Tori greeted the next day with a smile. Her pain from last night had faded considerably. She felt the sharp ache but it wasn't all consuming.

There was no sign of her nighttime comforter. She hadn't been sure which one of the boys had come in but whoever it was she was grateful. He hadn't said one word just simply held her until she fell asleep. She had hoped that he would still be there but just like he had appeared he had vanished into thin air.

She hobbled into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of Cam cooking pancakes. Dustin was sulking at the table muttering about being banished from cooking and Shane was reading a skateboard magazine. They all glanced at her when she entered the room. She could feel their worry but she just smiled brightly.

Breakfast was an easy affair. Nothing was said. The boys left for work without any problems and Tori prepared to enjoy her day. Her cast would be coming off next week and she was excited.

She doing some reading when the knock on the door sent her mind spiraling. She opened it quickly hoping that one of the boys had decided to spend lunch with her. She hadn't wanted to eat alone. Her heart stopped when she saw the person behind the door.

Blake stood with flowers in his hands. He hadn't been sure how to break-up with a girl having never done it before.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Tori, we need to talk," Blake said softly as he handed her the flowers.

Tori motioned him in leaving the flowers lying haphazardly on the coffee table.

"Tori," Blake said taking a deep breath, "I think we should see other people."

"You mean you're already seeing other people and you want to able to do so without a guilty conscious?" she said her voice hard without any sympathy.

"Tori, I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to break up without hurting you."

"I waited for you and you didn't even have that type of consideration for me," she snapped.

"Tori, please understand. We're really young to be in a committed relationship."

Tori glared in response.

"I wanted to do this the nice way. I wanted to make the break-up easy on us both."

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me," Tori snapped. "I waited for you. I waited and I was miserable because of it. I could've seen other people but I waited because I loved you."

Blake wanted to say something but Tori's angry expression cut him off. He could whisper that he still loved her too but what good would that accomplish? Instead he chose to exit the apartment. Their relationship had come to a close.

--

At first she had wanted to cry. She had wanted to sob allowing the hot tears to come freely from their prison. She wanted to weep and mourn over the relationship and the loss of Blake. She wanted to but she couldn't.

She couldn't be weak. She had wept last night as one of the boy's (she still wasn't sure which one) held her. She had cried into the strong shoulder as he (possibly Dustin? He did have the habit of taking care of her. Maybe it was Cam or Shane. Cam was a sensitive soul and Shane could be gentle when he felt that she needed it. She highly doubted it was them though. Dustin just seemed like the one to do such a thing.) had stroked her hair and held her.

She couldn't depend on that person to get her through this. She needed to depend on herself. The relationship between her and Blake was over.

She picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Kelly? Hey, it's me, Tori. I was wondering if you and I could go club after I get this cast off. Blake won't be an issue. Haven't you heard? I'm single now."

To be continued…


	8. Of Life Confusions and a New Threat

Chapter 8: Of Life Confusions and a New Threat

A/N: A few people have mentioned Tori being OOC but I want to explain that is not the case. Tori was very much in love with Blake and the break-up devestated her. It's not she's not a strong person, she is, but she doesn't know how to cope with loosing the person she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She almost missed being a ranger. She had thought that life would become less complicated but she was surprised. She still hadn't moved out of the apartment. She had planned on leaving the boys once she was healed. Something held her back. It was easier to keep living with them and she'd miss them if she moved. Instead she had continued living with them three months after her cast had come off.

She put on the red lip stick and powdered her face was once. Her outfit was more low cut than normal. The black top clung tightly revealing every curve she could use to her advantage. The black leather mini-skirt left little to anyone's imagination.

She hoped that Kelly wouldn't pick the same bar this time. The last time the two of them had gone out had been slightly disastrous. Tori didn't think about it as she walked out of her room. Kelly would be there in ten minutes.

Shane read through his paper work again. Sensei had asked that Shane and the others give written evaluations of their students. Evaluations were due at the end of the month. While Sensei might be a bit lenient towards Shane, Cam who was acting headmaster while Sensei was gone would not. It was enough to make the air ninja want to scream. What was he going to say about a group of kids that had no work ethic? They didn't want to practice and he couldn't force them to.

It was bad enough that he had had a student go psychoatic. The kid had just snapped during practice. Shane still hadn't figured out the issues involved. Teaching was long and tedious. He even taught extra classes in the morning in order to help the lower level students. His wanted to be good at this but sometimes he felt like he was in a bottomless hole and nothing could stop his fall.

"Who's the victim tonight?" he asked not glancing up at Tori.

She answered him with a glare.

"I don't understand why you and Dustin are so angry at me for dating. Cam's cool with it," she replied icily.

"Maybe because Cam and you actually talk to each other. Cam has to be the more understanding one of us. He thinks you're going through a phase. Dustin thinks you've lost it."

"What's your opinion?"

"A new guy every week isn't like you. Admit it. You still have feelings for Blake."

"No, I don't. At least Blake and I had a relationship. What's your excuse for pining over Skyla?" she demanded.

His eyes shot up. Skyla wasn't something he often liked to talk about. Even though they had know each other for a short period of time, Skyla's death had left a mark on Shane. He knew Tori was hurting and that was why she was acting this. He had been rationalizing to himself for weeks but he had enough. He was tired of holding his opinions inside.

"You wouldn't understand anything like that. I date. I just don't make it as a public as you. Serial dating makes you look..."

"Just say it," she spat.

"It makes you look easy," he said. "It makes you look like another weak fool trying to catch anything that will have her. Maybe you'll find someone that will further shoot your self-esteem down and then you come back begging us to tell you it's alright. You must really hate yourself to be doing this."

"You know what you're problem is Shane?" she demanded.

"I'm sure you'll tell me," he replied tonelessly his eyes falling back to the paperwork.

"You are too focused on work. What happened to the skater-boy I used to know?"

"He grew up. You should try it some time. You are the leveled headed one of the group. Start acting like it."

She glared at him as she headed out the door. She had been wondering how long it would take for him to finally say something. Hunter had called her on serial dating a few weeks ago.

_"What are you doing Tori? You shouldn't let Blake run your life like that." _

Cam had told her it was a phase.

_"This is how you're healing. It will take some time before you're ready for a steady relationship." _

Dustin hadn't been supportive.

_"You are acting like you're in high school. Dude that isn't you. You are Tori, one of the smartest and most beautiful women on the planet." _

Now she had heard Shane's latest opinion. What did him or and the others know? It wasn't like they were facing any problems.

--

Hunter stared at the telephone for the eighth time that afternoon. There had been a time when he would just pick it up and feel no guilt. It had been three months since he and Blake had last spoken.

Three months since the two brothers had even said a civil word. It was the longest period of time that they had fought over anything. Apologies had been exchanged but neither had been able to move past the issue.

Hunter gazed at the phone. He wanted to call Blake. Tori had long since forgiven Blake. The two had decided the break-up was for the best even though Hunter doubted that Tori was over Blake.

Her new dating habits were a sure sign of grieving. He tried to be a friend but Tori seemed to be pushing them all away. Tori and Dustin's fights had finally reached the point where Dustin would just take off. Cam had confided to Hunter that he was worried that Tori wouldn't be able to handle the break-up. She had been abandoned so many times that her self-esteem would further be damaged. Shane had just remained silent. Hunter guessed that maybe it was because Shane didn't know what to do. Tori was so unhappy and no one knew how to fix it.

The only hold outs on forgiving Blake completely were Dustin, Shane and him. Dustin and Shane viewed Tori as a member of their group and any pain done to her affected them personally. Cam and Blake had discussed the issue and reached some sort of agreement.

Hunter just couldn't forgive his brother. Maybe it was because he was disappointed in his little brother. Maybe it was because he couldn't understand how Blake could inflect such pain on Tori. He didn't know what it was but it had to end now.

Carefully he picked up the phone and punched in the number. He hoped he wouldn't regret doing this.

--

They had been hiding it for the past two months. It had gotten to be too much for Dustin. Every waking moment he spent with her. Sometimes he goaded Tori into a fight just so he had an excuse to go and see her. He couldn't handle having her in his class. He had fallen in with a student.

Marah kissed Dustin again shaking slightly against him. If they were caught Dustin would be fired and Marah would be expelled. She didn't want her uncle's and cousin's disappointment weighing down on her. She didn't want his career to go to waste. Dustin liked teaching and she wouldn't ruin his reputation.

There were days when he considered breaking the entire thing off. There were days when he thought ending the relationship would be for the best. Then she would kiss him again and he would forget able the rulebook and lean in.

--

Cam sighed.

His father had been in the mediation state for the past three weeks. It was a dangerous state to be in. To be in such a state for an extended period of time was asking for trouble.

"A ninja can separate from his body but only for a limited time. It is dangerous if too much time passes," his father had said.

Cam was worried. Was three weeks too long? He didn't know and his father didn't appear to be coming out of the trance anytime.

'The mind is a jungle," Sensei Wanabee once told his students. Cam wondered his father had gotten lost in that jungle's thick forests or if maybe his father was unable to come back.

He had tried to find his father's aura and each time he had failed. The essence of a person is a different thing to pin down. Each person leaves a faint imprint of aura throughout the course of their life highlighting where they have been.

Cam had always known his father's aura. It was like a calm wind playing with thin blades of grass. It remained him of a soft lulabye and it was how he had always known that his fahter was near. The aura had been growing fainter and fainter but now--Cam could feel its power soar and push against some invisible barrier.

Sensei's eyes snapped open like two black pools of water. His body slumped over from lack of use. Cam moved quickly to catch his father.

"Summon the rangers," Sensei breathed out.

--

The Tempest ninja school lay with its back towards the sea. The school was specified in the use the ocean elements. Its students learned the nature of the tides and the secrets of the sea. They were a peaceful school with no interest in loosing their secret identity.

A dark shadow appeared over the school. All ninja schools knew of the dark ninja arts. They were forbidden but this shadow bowled through the defenses like a tsunami.

The ninjas appeared quickly cloaked in pure black. The horrifying disaster that followed resulted in students and teachers running to escape sure annihilation. Blood poured into the sea's dark waters.

--

Sensei grew silent. He had just recounted the horrific carnage at the Tempest Ninja School. He could sense the uneasiness in his students. Arguments radiated off Tori and Blake but now was not the time for that.

"They are attacking all the schools that stand in their way. We must warn the other schools and we must find a way to recharge the morphers. Reviving Ninja Storm is our only chance," Sensei finished.

He gazed at his students calmly. Differences existed between the teammates. He only hoped they would be able to put aside their problems and handle this new threat.

To be continued…


End file.
